


Colours of my life

by SamuraiKanda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Colourful, Day 7, M/M, Stingue Week 2016, Waxplay, blindfold, messed up smut content, stingue, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/pseuds/SamuraiKanda
Summary: even though I messed up the smut-part, i hope you enjoy reading ^-^'





	

„Sting~“  
  
is now coming from this ravishing looking Shadow Dragon Slayer, sprawled over the cream-coloured linen. These wonderful rubies currently hidden behind a black velvet blindfold. Flushed and aroused at the same time. A satisfied smile appears now on his lips as he gazes at his boyfriend.  
  
Since he was able to find out what his precious Shadow Dragon likes, he constantly feels like being a painter. Always combining different colours together to create the most beautiful picture, only to be seen by him alone. Right now he starts to grope Rogues balls in a rough way while he drips some wax from a blue candle on this pale looking skin. Everytime he sees him like this, he‘s constantly remembered of the first fresh fallen snow in season.  
  
A lustful moan escapes now the lips of the Shadow Dragon Slayer and he simply continues with what he started. Actually, he‘s more than proud to know, this ravishing Dragon belongs only to him, Sting Eucliffe. For him, light alone isn‘t full of colours at all. For him, the variety of colours pepping up his life appeared, when he met Rogue. Even though they both wield complimentary magic, he really loves the nuances and shades just created by staying with the Shadow Dragon Slayer. So rich of details and aspects.  
  
For a short moment he blows out the flame of the blue candle, places it back at the nightside table and grabs now a burning lavender coloured candle while his fingers trail now along Rogues arousal. Just by listening to these sweet sounds coming from his beloved Shadow Dragon, he drips now a bit of the wax on the spots he avoided before and he can for sure feel the blood rush towards his own cock. Licking his lips he has to admit, just watching how Rogue reacts so positive to this kind of treatment arouses him quite fast.  
  
„S-Sting~ please....“  
„Please what?“  
„Sting, please, fuck me already“  
  
is he hearing right now Rogue pleading for more as he rubs over the tip of Rogues cock and he smiles. „As you wish, my dear“ is he whispering right now in a husky voice, blows out the candle, places it back on the nightside table, then he takes position right behind the Shadow Dragon Slayer and thrusts now deep into Rogue. Deep groans are escaping from both of the Dragon Slayers as he starts to move inside of his boyfriend.  
  
Years ago he would have told the people, they‘re crazy if they had told him he ends up one day being in a serious relationship with his best friend. He‘d never even imagined at all, there were deeper emotions running between them at all. Only after the defeat against Fairy Tail during the Daimatou Enbu as well the defence of Crocus against the Dragons he started to realize how much he truly cares for Rogue.  
  
Both of them became intimate the first time after the Tartaros incident. From that day on he finally accepted the fact, Rogue is in love with him for so long. After this shared night he suggested for them to start dating besides having sex with each other. The brightness of colours in his own life was suddenly becoming lively again. He was able to see all the shades and nuances again as he had been while being living together with his foster father Weisslogia.  
  
For him this is reason enough to indulge all the precious moments shared with Rogue. Without him life itself became colourless and blend. The colours of the light aren‘t shiny if there aren‘t any shades of black and grey around. Complimentary colours. Complimentary Magic. Harmony between Shadow and Light. This is the way he is going to live, no matter what.


End file.
